


Дом везде, где я с тобой

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Christmas, Gen, Ghosts, Sam's love of serial killers, Season/Series 14
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Сэм и Дин взяли паузу в подготовке к преследованию Михаила и отправились на охоту за призраком во Флориде. Но самая большая тайна этой охоты для Сэма — почему Дин так настаивал на этом.События между s14e08 («Византия») и s14e09 («Копье»). Автор предположила, что понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы расставить все по своим местам перед s14e09.Cover for: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/8akZ/L7MDEdcqk . I used fan-art by net-artist sarahbesty00.





	Дом везде, где я с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home is wherever I'm with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121614) by [juliasets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasets/pseuds/juliasets). 



— Райли, эй...  
— Да, шеф?  
— Команде Шарон нужна поддержка в Мобайле, как думаешь, ты можешь им помочь? — Сэм выглядывает из-за ноутбука. Райли соглашается, но в тот же момент взгляд Сэма отвлекается на движение в другом конце комнаты с картой.  
Потому что это Дин. Сэм может выцепить своего брата из толпы даже будучи пьяным, укуренным и контуженным. Даже в бункере, полном охотников, глаза Сэма невольно обращаются к Дину.  
Даже если все, что Сэм видит, — его спина, когда он уходит из главного зала.  
Сэм убеждается, что у Райли есть вся информация, какая ему потребуется, и бегом выскакивает вслед за своим заблудшим братом.  
Сэм не в курсе, что происходит с Дином. Он держит дистанцию с тех пор, как они освободили его от Михаила. Конечно, он не хоронится больше в своей комнате, но и не совсем влился в команду. Это не в характере Дина, который мог подружиться с кирпичной стеной. В нем проявилась напряженность, которой не существовало до Михаила.  
Не помогает и то, что Сэм заработался вусмерть в качестве техподдержки для ряда охотников. Сначала был целый бардак со смертью Джека — о чем Сэму вообще не нравится думать. И с тех пор, как Кас вернулся с небес с разведданными на Михаила, они работали нон-стоп, раскладывая все кусочки по местам, чтобы покончить с архангелом. Кетч обследовал особняк эксцентричного венгерского миллионера, который мог хранить в коллекции гиперболический импульсный генератор. Гарт прощупывал общину оборотней, пытаясь отыскать кого-нибудь, кто работал с Михаилом.  
Нет необходимости говорить, как они заняты. У Сэма едва была возможность сказать Дину три слова за целую неделю.  
Сэм находит его на кухне. Когда Дина не было, кухня часто кипела от наплыва охотников, когда готовили на дюжину или около человек, обычно присутствующих в бункере. Чили валом на кучу тушеного мяса, порции с горкой. С тех пор, однако, как Дин вернулся, Сэм редко видит там кого-нибудь другого одновременно с Дином. Трудно сказать, благодаря заметно неприветливой манере поведения брата, или это у них въевшийся страх перед Михаилом. Сэму придется порасспрашивать немного, убедиться, что никто не держит никаких обид.  
В этот момент Дин ничего не стряпает. Сэм старается не отреагировать на то, что в десять утра брат уже таскает в стакане виски на палец.  
— Салют, — решается Сэм.  
Рядом с Дином на столе в серой папке Людей Писания — стопка документов. Дин толкает ее, посылая через всю деревянную столешницу.  
— Дело нашел.  
Сэм подходит и перелистывает распечатки новостей и взломанных полицейских рапортов. Цепочка смертей от удушья, вероятно, дух.  
— Призрак? Я могу направить кого-нибудь.  
Он будит планшет и достает карту с расположением всех своих охотников. Чарли помогла ему улучшить ее. Карта включает данные GPS в реальном времени от телефонов всех охотников вместе с локациями известных или предполагаемых охот. Зверски круто.  
— Что? — вскидывается Дин, выдирая папку обратно у Сэма. — Ни за что, не отдам я эту охоту какому-то любителю.  
— Они не... — начинает Сэм, но прерывает себя, отказываясь от аргументации. Дин не полностью неправ. Большинство охотников — любители в сравнении с ними. Кроме того, бодаться с Дином обычно плохая затея.  
Он не понимает, почему Дин так одержим этим делом.  
Он быстро пересматривает то, что только что прочел.  
— Погоди, это, говорят, Ричард Эдвард Уильямс?  
— Ага, — отзывается Дин, всем видом тщательно изображая безразличие.  
Сэм делает жест: дай, мол, и Дин возвращает папку.  
— Значит, этот дух может быть немного более серьезным, — говорит Сэм. Три женщины, соответствующие типу Уильямса, мертвы. Вероятно, это будет быстренькое «посолить и сжечь». У них есть пара дней на уничтожение, в ожидании, пока Сэмовы планы насчет Михаила выльются во что-то полезное.  
— Может, да, — говорит Дин, равнодушно делая еще глоток своего виски.  
Сэм закатывает глаза, ни на секунду не покупаясь на это. Но ладно, он может и подыграть.  
— Я могу собраться. Быть готовым через 20 минут?  
Дин доканчивает свою выпивку и со стуком ставит стакан.  
— Идет.

***

  
Смерти были во Флориде, конечно. Там, где Ричард Эдвард Уильямс убил девять женщин еще в 1970-х, прежде чем был зарезан насмерть в тюрьме.  
— Естессно, это Флорида, — ворчит Дин, развалившись на водительском сидении и выставив локоть в окно. В северо-западной части Флориды достаточно приятно, чтобы они распахнули окна и вдыхали свежий воздух, пока можно.  
Сэм не склонен не согласиться. Несмотря на мягкую зимнюю погоду, он с Флоридой в тяжелых отношениях.  
— Хочешь заскочить к Диснею? — предлагает Дин. Они направляются как раз к окрестностям Орландо.  
— Думаешь, охота там?  
— Не может быть, что «Этот маленький мир» {1} без привидений.  
Сэм смеется.  
— Знаешь, доходили слухи, что в «Дисней-Мире» никому не позволяют умирать.  
— Да? Как? Сделка со Жнецом?  
— Что? Нет. Они просто не объявляют тебя мертвым, пока не вынесут из парка.  
— О, так они врут.  
— Самое счастливое место на земле? — Пауза. — Конечно, врут.  
Дин смеется, и Сэм невольно чувствует тепло внутри: Дин в норме.

***

  
Дин не в норме.  
— Что это сейчас, блядь, было? — кричит Сэм, когда они с грохотом выскакивают из дома.  
— Захлопнись, Сэм, — рычит Дин.  
— Нет, правда, Дин. Что за херня?  
Они достигли «импалы», и Сэм оглядывается на брата поверх ее крыши.  
— Садись, — бросает Дин, забираясь на водительское сидение.  
Упрямая натура Сэма не склонна сейчас исполнять какие бы то ни было приказы, но сопротивление только все ухудшит, поэтому он открывает дверцу и садится. Он едва успевает захлопнуть дверь перед тем, как Дин подрывается от бровки.  
Дин нашел дело на основе новостной статьи под заголовком «Фанатка популярного подкаста найдена мертвым». Заголовок ничего не сказал Сэму в ту минуту, когда Дин показал ему папку с данными, но оказалось, что она была поклонницей «Моего любимого убийцы» {2}. Сэм так-сяк слышал пару-тройку серий. Жертва, Алисия Брукс, только что купила одну памятную вещь серийного убийцы — письмо, написанное Ричардом Эдвардом Уильямсом какой-то другой женщине. Факта, что фанатка серийного убийцы кончила жизнь при загадочных обстоятельствах, было достаточно, чтобы возбудить интерес некоторых сайтов, которые выложили статьи с гораздо более крикливыми заголовками. «Мурдерина» мучительно замочена» {3} был особенно дурного тона. «Жертва насильственной смерти была «групи» {4} серийного убийцы» — не сильно лучше.  
Это не было так уж необычно, но на той же неделе случились смерти двух других молодых женщин. В Орландо есть своя доля убийств, и эти оказались статистически значимы. Поспособствовало и то, что все трое соответствовали излюбленному типу Уильямса: молодые, белые, с вьющимися каштановыми волосами.  
Таким образом, им расследовать.  
Они пошли интервьюировать мужа первой жертвы, чтобы разузнать побольше о письме. Мистер Брукс был счастлив вручить его агентам ФБР как «доказательство». Сам он был под следствием у полиции, учитывая, что у нее не было других зацепок. Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы обелить его имя.  
Они уже собрались и Сэм поместил письмо в пластиковый «пакет для улик» (на самом деле просто прозрачный пакет с застежкой-змейкой из «Любые товары за доллар»), когда Дин спросил, больше по привычке, есть ли у мужа какая-нибудь идея, почему Алисия была увлечена жестоким социопатом.  
Вдовец, натурально, обиделся и принялся защищать хобби жены. Тысячи женщин слушают этот подкаст, и множество других находят настоящие преступления интересными.  
С этого и понеслось. К тому времени, когда Дин обвинил жертву, что она сама виновата, потому что «сбрендила на убийствах», Сэм уже тянул его за дверь.  
Машина громыхает под ними, когда они направляются обратно в мотель.  
Сэм открывает рот, пытаясь обсудить тему, но Дин не глядя чувствует движение и обрывает его:  
— Не начинай.  
— Значит, мы не будем об этом говорить?  
— Не о чем говорить.  
— Да? А как же о том, что там ты разыграл полного Джимми Кокрана {5} с мужем жертвы?  
Дин самодовольно ухмыляется.  
— Думаю, на самом деле Марсию Кларк {6}. Я всегда считал, что она лиса.  
Сэм игнорирует перевод стрелок.  
— Давай, Дин. Поговори со мной.  
— Сэм. Прекрати.  
— Ну, значит, тебе есть что сказать мне? У тебя проблема с моей «зацикленностью на серийных убийцах»?  
— Что? Нет. — Пальцы Дина с силой сжимаются вокруг руля, прежде чем он осторожно откидывается на спинку водительского кресла, натягивая свою обычную маску. Голос, когда он заговаривает снова, спокойный и ровный. — Кроме того, ты всегда был чудиком, Сэмми.  
Ясно, что сегодня вечером Сэм больше ничего не добьется от него.  
Сэм ненавидит, когда Дин вот так возводит заслоны. Дин дал ему некоторое представление о том, с чем он имел дело, сразу же после освобождения от одержимости Михаилом, но с тех пор, кажется, решил, что сказал все, что нужно было сказать по этому предмету.  
И вот еще один фрагмент доказательств, что Дин не в норме.  
Все же сегодня вечером он никуда не денется. И сейчас у них есть письмо. Сэм вынимает документ из кармана костюма и достает из пластикового пакета. Это линованный тетрадный листок, по-прежнему лохматый по краю слева, где он был оторван от спирали. Сэм раскрывает его. Оно от Уильямса к женщине, которая писала ему, пока он был в тюрьме, еще в 1970-х годах. Его почерк ужасен.  
Письма — необычный предмет для привидений. На удачу Сэм вынимает из кармана маленький фонарик, включает, и синий свет обдает бумагу — это лампочка ультрафиолетового света.  
На бумаге загораются яркие пятна.  
Сэм выключает свет. Никакого выцветания там, где были пятна. Это не кровь.  
— Ох, паскудство, — говорит он, давясь отвращением, кладет письмо назад в пластиковый пакет и вытирает руки о джинсы.  
— Что это?  
— Думаю, я понял, почему призрак Уильямса поселился в письме. Оно было для одной из его фанаток.  
Дин быстро соединяет пазл.  
— О, ого! ДНК, а?  
— Мне надо помыться.  
Дин смеется, и напряжение в машине рассыпается.  
— Да, ну, по крайней мере мы можем просто сжечь проклятую штуку и покончить с этим. Легкая охота.  
Сэму хочется сказать ему «не сглазь», но и не хочется портить настроение. Он придерживает свой язык и свои заботы. У них есть время.

***

  
Конечно, это не легко. Сэму действительно следовало сказать Дину «не сглазь».  
Когда они вернулись вчера в мотель, Сэм бросил письмо в металлическое ведерко для мусора, полил горючим для зажигалок и швырнул зажженную спичку. Они сочли работу сделанной и заказали тайскую еду, перед тем как включить телевизор. Подходило Рождество, потому Дин провел добрый час, перелистывая каналы в поисках «Крепкого орешка», пока Сэму наконец не осточертело и он скачал кино на свой ноутбук.  
А потом они проснулись под утренние новости про убийство за ночь еще одной молодой женщины.  
Оно случилось, должно быть, спустя часы после того, как они сожгли письмо.  
Вот поэтому теперь они направились по 441-й федеральной трассе в Рейфорд, Флорида, в тюрьму штата Флорида, где Ричард Эдвард Уильямс отбывал наказание, пока не был убит своими сокамерниками. Он похоронен на тюремном кладбище.  
Дорога по хайвею заняла немного часов, и им все еще нужно убить какое-то время, пока не стемнеет. Не то была высока вероятность, что кто-нибудь поймает их раскапывающими могилу преступника. Они объезжают кладбище — оно небольшое, убогое, огражденное забором из сетки-рабицы и густыми деревьями. Дин счастлив провести весь день, расположившись за столом в местном кафе. Пирог у них — с ревенем!  
Когда наконец темнеет, они паркуются у обочины, накрывают «импалу» брезентом и продираются через деревья на кладбище. Дин перебирается через сетку первым, и Сэм кидает ему сумку с орудиями, прежде чем последовать самому.  
Могилы маркированы крохотными металлическими табличками, покрашенными белым. Требуется время, чтобы отыскать Уильямса. «Р Э Уильямс, 153920, ум 6 22 81». Невелик мемориал — по мнению Сэма, как раз подходит для человека, который убил по крайней мере девять женщин живым и еще четверых, будучи призраком.  
Раскапывать могилы — тяжелый труд, но, по крайней мере, это незамерзшая флоридская почва. Сэм мельком воссылает благодарение, что сегодняшняя охота ведется не где-нибудь севернее линии Мэйсона — Диксона {7}. Вечером похолодало до 10 градусов, но днем были уютные 21.  
Первый час они копают молча.  
Физическая нагрузка обычно развязывает Дину язык. Чуть-чуть. Этот трюк Сэм уяснил после многих лет проб и ошибок. Поэтому Дин иногда откровенничает после трудной охоты.  
Неэтично использовать гробокопание как способ влезть в душу своему брату? Вероятно. Но ведь ради благой цели.  
— Ты как, в порядке? — пробует почву Сэм, загоняя лопату в грунт. Они хорошо углубились — сделали добрых несколько футов.  
Дин вздыхает.  
— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь это спрашивать?  
— Наверное, нет.  
Молчание между ними тянется еще несколько лопат. Сэм думает, что Дин собирается просто оставить тему, но потом слышит из темноты:  
— Не все вертится вокруг Михаила.  
Реплика слегка сбивает с толку Сэма, но он понимает, что лучше не раздувать проблему.  
— Ладно.  
— Знаешь что? Не бери в голову, — говорит Дин, и заслоны тяжело рушатся вниз.  
Сэм понимает намек и отступает.  
— Знаешь, что здесь был заключен Тед Банди? {8}  
Дин хмыкает.  
— Хочешь и его тоже выкопать?  
— Его кремировали.  
— Факт, что тебе это известно... — Дин не договаривает. Но он снова улыбается. Сэму не видно это в глубоких тенях, отбрасываемых лампой, при которой они копают, но он это слышит.  
— Как и Эйлин Уорнос {9}. Она убила семерых мужчин. О ней сняли фильм.  
— Годный?  
— Шарлиз Терон получила «Оскара» за то, что ее сыграла.  
— Шарлиз, а? Мне, наверно, зайдёт.  
Сэм смеется про себя.  
— Она тебе, скорее всего, не понравится в этом фильме.  
Он уже хочет рассказать в подробностях, когда мороз пробегает у него по коже. Следующий выдох проявляется белым туманом в тусклом свете.  
— Черт, — говорит он, выкарабкиваясь из могилы.  
Дин делает то же самое со своей стороны, оба спешат за снаряжением. Сэм едва успевает дотронуться до него, как лед течет по его жилам, и он внезапно взмывает в воздух.  
Он переворачивается в полете, приземляется жестко, вывихнув локоть и вышибив дух. Он на секунду радуется, что вокруг нет настоящих могильных камней, чтобы стукнуть об его голову, пока он переводит дыхание. Выше звучит оглушительный выстрел дробовика, и он чувствует ветерок, когда заряд соли пролетает над ним.  
— Сэм? Ты нормально?  
— Ага, — стонет Сэм, перекатываясь на бок и принимая сидячее положение. — Буду.  
— Хочешь постоять... посидеть на стреме, пока я закончу?  
Это такой у Дина способ быть милым и дать Сэму передышку от рытья, и Сэм не слишком горд, чтобы принять это. Он делает жест, и Дин кидает ему дробовик, он ловит его здоровой рукой. Вторая рука еще болит.  
К счастью, они почти закончили. Заключенных не хоронили в дорогих деревянных гробах, так что Дин громко объявляет, когда его следующий удар лопаты попадает в кость. Она, вероятно, и привлекла к ним дух.  
Сэму только раз пришлось выстрелить в Уильямса, пока Дин раскопал достаточно костей, чтобы полить горючим для зажигалок и доделать остальное.  
Они сидят на краю могилы и наблюдают, как сгорают останки убийцы. Дин пользуется светом костра, чтобы осмотреть брата и проверить, есть ли у него какие-нибудь повреждения. Сэм не возражает.  
К тому времени, как костер выгорает сам собой, Сэм достаточно оправился, чтобы помочь зарыть могилу.  
Они возвращаются к машине с большим запасом времени до рассвета. Одно из преимуществ зимней охоты.  
Сэм донимает Дина, чтоб тот поспал пару часов, но Дин не хочет тратить деньги на мотель, поэтому они вытаскивают одеяла из багажника и ночуют в «импале».  
— Не могу поверить, что во Флориде такой холод, — ворчит Дин, плотнее заворачивая вокруг себя толстое шерстяное одеяло.  
— Все еще тепло для декабря, — замечает Сэм. Он растянулся на заднем сидении.  
— Ну да. Хотя Рождество реально не чувствуется без пары футов снега и без соли, которая жрет мою «Детку».  
— Не беспокойся, мы вернемся назад в Канзас завтра вечером.  
— Чудно, — бурчит Дин.  
— Не хочешь захватить елку или что-нибудь такое? — спрашивает Сэм. — Может, от этого будет больше похоже на Рождество.  
— Я не потащу елку на крышу машины, ее всю поцарапает, — от одной мысли голос Дина звучит возмущенно. — Кроме того, разве ты по-прежнему не ненавидишь Рождество?  
Это правда, что оно действительно не было для них самым важным праздником. Сэм до сих пор помнил, как узнал про охоту и монстров, еще когда был ребенком, после дней ожидания, что Джон приедет домой на праздник. И он никогда не забудет последнее Рождество, которое они встретили перед тем, как Дин попал в ад.  
— Да, но я думаю, может, всем другим охотникам будет приятно. У них, наверное, уйму времени не было настоящего Рождества.  
Дин уклончиво хмыкает, но Сэму не мерещится напряжение, которое внезапно сгустилось в воздухе.  
— Что? — спрашивает он.  
— Ничего.  
— Что за проблема у тебя с ними? — спрашивает Сэм, не трудясь уточнить, кого он имеет в виду под «ними». Он понимает, что Дин понимает. — Серьезно. Ты что-то странный эти месяцы.  
— Захлопнись. Нет ничего, — отвечает Дин, прикрывая глаза и явно стараясь положить конец беседе.  
Но Сэм ничего не слушает.  
— Нет, в самом деле, я хочу знать.  
Дин резко открывает глаза.  
— Уверен, что ты хочешь знать? Меня не было каких-то пару недель, Сэм, а ты уже превратил наш дом в гребаный «Полный дом»! {10}  
Это такой странный ответ, что Сэм захвачен врасплох.  
— Что?  
— Я возвращаюсь назад, а ты вдруг открыл «Приют Сэма Винчестера для заблудших охотников».  
— Это...  
— Они постоянно под ногами. Я не могу даже взять пива, не наткнувшись на какого-нибудь долбоклюя, который готовит чили.  
— Ты же любишь чили, — пробует напомнить Сэм, но Дин в ударе.  
— Они и в архиве, и всегда кто-то в оружейной. Они повсюду. Вышагивают кругом, зовут тебя Шефом.  
— Вышагивают? — откликается эхом Сэм.  
— Меня от них тошнит. Это наш дом, Сэм. Это наш дом!  
Вот от этого всё становится на место, по крайней мере, немного. Когда они эвакуировали всех из апокалипсического мира, вначале большинство охотников старались найти квартиры или мотели на долгий срок. Однако при повторном появлении Михаила они отступили в бункер из-за страха перед архангелом, который уничтожил их планету. Но Дин всё пропустил. У него действительно никогда не было возможности узнать этих охотников до того, как они обосновались в бункере. К тому времени, как он вернулся, они устроили функционирующую базу, у каждого было свое место и там они чувствовали себя дома.  
У Винчестеров никогда раньше не было дома. Самое похожее, что они имели, — машина, и Дин был абсолютным собственником насчет нее. Сэм всегда предполагал, что Дин был бы рад поделиться бункером, потому что именно он вечно заводил друзей, вовлекал людей в их «семью». Но это не обязательно транслировалось в желание делить с ними свое пространство.  
Сэму следовало догадаться, что люди в их доме будут раздражать Дина.  
— Что ж, Михаил был достаточно тихим, — рискует Сэм. — Мы смогли бы, вероятно, обсудить вопрос, как им получить какие-нибудь квартиры.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я настолько сволочь? — резко бросает Дин. — Я не собираюсь вышвырнуть их вон, когда плохиш еще гуляет на свободе, Сэм.  
Это Сэм понимает, но он должен был предложить. Его мозг усиленно работает, стараясь придумать, как исправить ситуацию ради Дина. Что-то должно быть.  
— Сэм, — говорит Дин устало. — Оставь.  
Вдруг эта охота и настойчивость Дина, когда Сэм пытался выдать задание другим, обретают смысл. Сэм уже подозревал, что Дин нашел охоту на призрака серийного убийцы ради него, Сэма. В конце концов, только пару недель назад он сделал то же самое с Дином, разыскав парня, который заявил, что был избит игрушечной фигуркой, для того, чтобы выманить Дина из его комнаты, хотя в тот момент было натяжкой думать, что это может оказаться охотой. Значит, без сомнения, Дин постарался вытащить его из бункера, подальше от стресса из-за планирования, как завалить Михаила.  
Но что он упустил, то и было главным — они могли бы охотиться вместе. Только они вдвоем, больше никого.  
Это было странно трогательно.  
— Эй, Дин...  
— Заткнись, слюнтяй.  
Сэм зарывается под одеяло, пряча усмешку в колючую ткань.

***

  
На возвращение в бункер у них уходят почти полные сутки, но Дин настаивает, чтобы ехать прямо без остановки. Сэм видит по лицу Дина, что спина просто убивает его после такого долгого сиденья за рулем, но Дин не Дин, если не упорствует.  
Они останавливаются на заправку в нескольких поселках от Лебанона. Глубокая ночь, ближе к рассвету, и бензоколонка — островок флуоресцентного света в бескрайнем просторе темноты. Сэм заходит в лавку, прихватывает воду и немного закусок. У них нет недостатка во вредной еде, но в ней всё так обработано, что дотянет до следующего раза.  
О следующем разе стоит поразмыслить. Они не были только вдвоем на многих охотах, на самом деле со времени прокачанного джинна в прошлом месяце.  
Сэм скучал по этому.  
Им все еще нужно завалить Михаила, и Сэм не обманывает себя, это не будет легким. Но если они смогут, если достигнут успеха, тогда, может быть, все уляжется. Может быть, снова будет все типа как было.  
— Знаешь, — начинает Сэм, когда они выезжают с заправки обратно на дорогу, — для Джека это первое настоящее Рождество.  
— Ага, но должен заметить, я не представляю, что купить двухлетнему нефилиму, который только что восстал из мертвых.  
— Я только подумал, после... если вся эта заваруха с Михаилом закончится, может, мы смогли бы уехать на какое-то время.  
Долгое молчание, перебиваемое лишь мягким «тум-тум» шин на трещинах в асфальте. Колыбельная Сэмова детства, звуки дома. Когда Сэм набирается духу бросить беглый взгляд, оказывается, что Дин улыбается — и отстраненно, спокойно.  
— Да, Сэмми. Это похоже на план.

 

(С) juliasets, 2018-12-23.  
(С) Перевод: Т.Модестова, 01.01.2019.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 аттракцион-поездка в Диснейленде.  
> 2 My Favorite Murder — реально существующий подкаст, создаваемый Karen Kilgariff & Georgia Hardstark — об убийствах в шутливом тоне.  
> 3 в оригинале: 'Murderino’ Mysteriously Murdered, где «мурдерино» — прозвище поклонников этого подкаста.  
> 4 «групи» — кличка, придуманная в 1960-1970-х гг. для поклонниц рок-групп, которые следовали за ними и в том числе оказывали сексуальные услуги.  
> 5 американский адвокат, на открытом процессе защищавший О. Дж. Симпсона от смертной казни за убийство жены.  
> 6 юристка, прокурор, обвинитель на процессе О. Дж. Симпсона.  
> 7 прямая линия, граница, проведенная в 1763-67 гг. между северными и южными штатами США, примерно на 39°43' с.ш.  
> 8 серийный убийца женщин в 1970-х гг., социопат и садист. Казнен. Пользовался своей привлекательностью и обаянием, чтобы похищать жертв. В 2019 г. выйдет фильм-биография о нем, где главную роль исполнит Зак Эфрон.  
> 9 женщина — серийная убийца в 1989-1990 гг. Казнена. В 2003 г. вышел фильм-биография о ней «Монстр», исполнительница главной роли Шарлиз Терон получила «Оскар» за лучшую женскую роль.  
> 10 Full House, американский ситком 1987-1995 гг., естественно, с толпой героев на экране.


End file.
